


Peaceful Chaos

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Taffy - the demon-killing angel with a mind of steel. He will endure whatever Fumus deals out if it means he can protect the ones he loves most.
Relationships: Taffy (Obsolete Dream)/Olive (Obsolete Dream)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Peaceful Chaos

Fumus let out an agitated sigh. He just wasn’t finding any satisfaction in today’s session with the seraph before him. Even if he was bound, gagged, and somewhat crying, this angel still maintained a will of steel. Fumus liked that about him; Taffy wasn’t one to break down so easily. No matter the torture – be it cutting off parts of his wings, burning him, slicing him, or forcing toxic liquids down his throat – Taffy still remained strong. Sure, he cried and moaned, but this head angel surely could withstand a lot of pain.

But today, Fumus wasn’t finding it as fun to just mindlessly torture him. It was a pleasant enough experience – at least, for Fumus. It was a great stress reliever to see how many times he could burn Taffy’s skin with his cigarettes before it would blister and bleed. Listening to the angel moan behind the white cloth shoved into his mouth was pure music to this sadistic god’s ears. Yes, every bit of Taffy’s pain was his pleasure. So, why did it feel as if something was missing today?

Walking back over to Taffy from the wooden table in his room – arrayed with a multitude of instruments Fumus enjoyed playing with – he watched as the angel’s drooping red eyes lifted to stare at this man approaching him yet again. Tall as he might be, Fumus reveled in the fact that he could make this tall, demon-killing angel shake at his mere presence. Though, being chained to the ceiling with chains wrapped around his arms did leave the angel quite helpless. Even without them, Fumus smirked knowing that Taffy would never fight back against him; he just loved to chain him up whenever he got the opportunity. The gray, turtleneck sweater that the angel always wore was quite tattered in places now; strips of the fabric hung down off of Taffy’s torso to reveal the many punctures, slices, and burns that he had endured. Whatever blood dripped down off of Taffy only added to the stained carpeting underneath his black shoes; those dark pants of his barely showed the blood.

As Fumus raised his right hand to place it on Taffy’s left cheek, he felt the long-haired seraph shudder underneath his touch. This only caused Fumus to smirk further, digging his black-painted fingernails into Taffy’s cheek. He loved seeing Taffy wince at this minor speck of pain, inhaling deeply through his nose as he bit down on the gag between his teeth. Fumus didn’t mind the little bit of blood that collected underneath his fingernails as he dug into the angel’s cheek.

“Come on, Taffy. You’re not holding up your end of our deal,” Fumus snidely commented. “You’re my most faithful little angel, and I am your god. You’re supposed to entertain me, remember?”

Taffy didn’t respond right away, nor could he, but Fumus expected some reaction from the man. Tsking with his tongue against his teeth, Fumus slid his embedded fingernails down Taffy’s cheek, enjoying when he heard the angel let out a muffled groan. “Remember?” Fumus asked, more forcefully this time. Taffy finally nodded weakly, some long strands of his hair having come undone from his ponytail now sticking to his sweating and bloodied face.

“Good boy,” Fumus cooed, that deep, dark tone still in his voice. He pulled back his bloody fingers from Taffy’s face, reveling in the sight of the bloody marks that dripped down his cheek and off his chin. Feeling excited that Taffy was so obedient to him once again, Fumus’s face spread into a large grin, revealing his sharply pointed teeth. Now would be the perfect time to indulge himself, wouldn’t it? Surely Taffy could handle a little rough play after all of this.

With a quick motion, Fumus yanked the cloth out from Taffy’s mouth. He looked at the wet fabric with mild disgust seeing it covered with so much saliva and specks of blood. Apparently the angel had coughed up some blood at some point. _Oh, well_ , Fumus thought; it didn’t matter to him anyway. As Taffy gasped in air through his mouth, Fumus tossed the cloth to the side and gave a mere snap of his fingers to make the chains that bound the angel’s arms above his head disappear. At the sudden loss of these objects keeping him steady, Taffy’s somewhat weakened legs gave way, and he crumbled forward, catching himself on his hands as his legs slid out from underneath him.

Groaning, Taffy lifted his head, staring through his long bangs up into the deep purple eyes of his master. The way they shined with so much malice always had Taffy on edge as to what his god was next preparing for him. Trying to stifle back more groans as certain parts of his body ached and sent shock waves of piercing pain through him, Taffy yelped when Fumus roughly grabbed a fistful of his long blonde hair to yank the angel up slightly. Taffy instinctively reached his hands up to hold onto Fumus’s wrist so he could gain some sort of leverage; he did not want a part of his hair ripped out again.

“Taffy,” Fumus began. Those dark eyes bore into Taffy’s shaking red ones, slight tears still lingering in their depths. “You’re in the perfect position to help me out, don’t you think?” Before Taffy could give a full response, Fumus pulled the angel up even further to meet his face towards his. Taffy did his best to keep his knees underneath himself as Fumus practically dangled him by his hair. His eyes widened when Fumus violently pressed his mouth over his. The force of it made their teeth clack together, and Taffy moaned behind Fumus’s lips.

So, this was the second half of the torture session. As usual, Taffy was going to be used for Fumus’s sick pleasure. He hated that this was the normal routine on most days, but Taffy honestly didn’t mind it. After all, this was his god; he should be honoring him and his wishes. Plus, better it be him than the others….

After leaving Taffy’s lips red, puffy, and somewhat bloodied thanks to Fumus’s aggressive kissing and biting, Taffy felt relief when Fumus released the angel’s hair, letting him drop to the floor once again. Taffy pushed himself up with his hands, staring up into the dark gray-haired man with the hateful purple eyes. The slight red undertone of his hair was the only other color in this dismal place. At least the outside was beautiful – more colors than just red, purple, and black filled the world. Picturing its bright blue skies, lush green islands, and white, puffy clouds made Taffy feel a bit more at peace inside. The world he lived in was so lovely; he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. As cruel as Fumus might be, he was still loyal to him and to this world. If all it took was being the main sandbag, then so be it.

Taffy had barely registered when Fumus was on top of him, straddling his waist and yanking on Taffy’s belt, pants button, and zipper. He knew what was coming, and he closed his eyes at this fact once again. He grunted when Fumus had successfully pulled his pants down roughly, now turning him over so his face was pressed into the plush carpet on the floor. The putrid smells of blood, smoke, and other bodily fluids assaulted Taffy’s senses as he gripped his hands into the carpet as he felt Fumus’s manhood now assaulting him just like the smells were. Tears streamed down Taffy’s face as he was moved back and forth on the floor as Fumus humped him.

Fumus leaned his chest on top of Taffy’s back as he panted into Taffy’s ear. “Tell me, Taffy,” he huffed as he continued to force himself onto the subservient seraph. “Tell me that it feels good.”

Swallowing back his choked tears, Taffy meekly replied, “Y – Yes. It feels good.” He would say and do whatever it took to keep some semblance of peace in this world. Even if it hurt, Taffy would lie and say the words this god wanted him to say.

“What a terrible liar you are, Taffy,” Fumus snickered, never easing up on his fun. As Fumus gripped the back of Taffy’s head, holding him to the floor and himself steady, Taffy closed his eyes as he allowed Fumus to continue thrusting into him. The sadistic god pushed his left hand into Taffy’s left shoulder as his right one dug into his hair. If he shut out the feelings of this man’s hands, lips, and sexual gratification, maybe he could forget this ordeal once again.

Now he knew that he was truly lying – lying to himself.

Taffy let out a sigh as he entered through the wooden door of the home that he shared with Olive and Tsurugigozen. The quaint, wooden cottage was perfect for the three of them. Even upon entering through the door, Taffy felt an immediate, calm peace come over him. He was safe in here. In this home, there was love, kindness, and comfort – not the twisted filth that Fumus produced.

In front of him lie a hallway that led to other rooms in the little home, along with a dark stained, wooden staircase that led up the bedrooms upstairs. To the left was an open archway that led into the sitting room, and to the right was the larger archway that led into the somewhat spacious kitchen. Taffy could hear the noise of a pan being placed down onto the stove, and he smiled, knowing Olive was hard at work – trying her best with cooking.

He soon saw her pop her head around the corner, those long pale-green pieces of hair dangling down around her as she smiled sweetly at him, her hands lightly gripping onto the edge of the wall. “Welcome home, Taffy,” she cheerfully said. Her green eyes sparkled to see him, only to soon fade with her expression into one of shock.

“Taffy!” Olive cried out, her sweet voice now turning into a gasp of horror at seeing him so injured yet again. She hated that he often came home like this; yes, it was normal, but it never made it any easier to see him like this. Small tears stung her eyes as she ignored whatever she was planning for making for diner to run to his side. Looking up at him, Olive stared at the blood and tattered skin of Taffy and his sweater. He even had marks on his left cheek today. Instinctively, she reached her hand up to reach this tall man, gingerly touching near the marks – presumably made with nails. She pulled her fingers back down when she saw Taffy wince and suck in air through his clenched teeth. Sure enough, these were still way too fresh.

As hurt as she felt by this, Olive gently took Taffy’s right hand into her left one, her bright green eyes staring into his red ones for a few seconds. An unspoken bond between them, Taffy obediently followed her down the small hallway to the bathroom at the right-hand end. As she let go of his hand to begin rummage in the medicine cabinet above the sink, Taffy silently took a seat on the flat edge of the tub. He sighed out, grateful to be home and off of his feet. Having stood for so long, strung up by his arms, he was thankful to sit and rest up.

Olive was soon in front of him, a white medical box in her hands. She placed it to her left side on top of the closed toilet lid. She quickly opened it up and began grabbing at cloth bandages and rubbing alcohol. Taffy knew this was going to sting, but he was used to that after all this time. Pouring some alcohol onto a nearby cloth, Olive gave a sympathetic and apologetic look to the man that she loved. “This is gonna sting,” she whispered out; the usual warning from her. Taffy nodded with a smile; she was always so worried about him, even considerate enough to warn him of the obvious discomfort that would take place. Taffy gritted his teeth as he felt the liquid burning at his wounds as she gently dabbed at the cuts on his torso.

Sitting in silence for a while, Olive soon had taken a pair of scissors from the medical box to begin snipping at his tattered shirt; after all, it was no longer useful in its current state. She merely began snipping off the remaining strips, and she noticed how each snip of the scissors had Taffy tense up. How she hated this.

“Why? Why do you allow him to hurt you so badly like this?”

Taffy now focused his gaze upon her as she stopped cutting off the tattered fabric. Seeing those green eyes fill with such large tears ached Taffy’s already hurting heart. He didn’t like to see her so upset, especially at his expense. He tried his best to hide the ramifications of the abuse from her, but at times like this, it was quite hard to cover up all of his bruises and wounds.

“Olive,” Taffy said, reaching out his left hand to gently cup her right cheek in his palm. She gratefully accepted this comfort, setting down the items in her hand into the lap of her light olive-colored dress, reaching her hands up to clasp onto his hand and wrist as she nuzzled her tearful face into his palm.

“Both Tsuru and you suffer so much because of him. I don’t understand why it’s just you two.”

No. No it was more than just them; Taffy knew that full well. He hated that his friend Tsurugigozen had to endure the same things that he did; however, Tsuru was much more sensitive than Taffy was. Taffy honestly preferred when he was the punching bag – that way he knew his fellow friends were not being treated as terribly if Fumus had spent all his fun on him that day. Taffy thought of the gentle smile of his fellow colleague and friend. Tsuru lived in an upstairs bedroom in this home, and Taffy could only hope that the seraph was out on a mission or sleeping in his room so he would not have to see him like this. Tsuru suffered just as much as he had at the hands of Fumus, yet unlike Taffy, Tsuru cried a bit more heavily when he was assaulted. Better it was him who cried than Tsurugigozen.

“Hey, Olive, it’s okay,” Taffy tried to reassure her as she gently sobbed into his hand. “It’s really not as bad as it looks. Honest.”

Olive released Taffy’s hand, shaking her head back and forth. “No, Taffy – it’s not okay. You can’t…. You can’t just be a martyr for the sake of others.”

Martyr. Taffy almost chuckled at that word. He hadn’t quite seen it that way, but perhaps that was what Olive truly saw.

Yes, well - if he was to be a martyr for the sake of keeping others safe, then so be it. If he was to be a martyr so that Olive would never have to feel the physical, mental, and sexual abuse at the hands of Fumus, then Taffy would gladly take this role. The seraph hated when Fumus threatened to beat up Olive if Taffy was becoming “insubordinate.”

Never.

Never would he allow Fumus to come near her. He had never seen Fumus approach her, let alone even acknowledge her existence in this world. He was probably merely using this threat as leverage against him; Taffy could figure out that much. Still, the threat was always there, and it made Taffy feel ill to imagine that someone he cared about like Olive could ever be mistreated in such horrific ways. Taffy clenched his fists at these chaotic thoughts that ate at him.

“There.”

Sitting back on her haunches that were covered with her black and brown striped stockings, Olive stared at her handiwork at the patches and bandages covering Taffy’s chest and left cheek. She was glad to see that with the thicker bandages, most of the blood seemed to have stopped with its clotting, though faint bits of red could be seen seeping through some of the white. She frowned at this, but Taffy merely smiled as he looked down at her careful work.

“Thank you, Olive.” Taffy leaned forward a bit to place a kiss to the top of her head. Seeing her without her signature brown beret on top of her head made him chuckle a bit. At home, they could be themselves. At home, they were safe and sound.

Not wanting to make her fret in her mind any more than she already was – Taffy could tell by just the look on her face that she was thinking too much about the pain he had gone through – Taffy decided to change the subject. “So, what were you planning for dinner?” Olive might not be the most exquisite chef in this world, but he could appreciate her caring attitude and desire to try her best.

Sniffing back some of her drying tears, Olive turned her face up to give a soft smile back up to Taffy. “I was thinking something savory. What would you like?”

Taffy gave a soft smile in return. “Surprise me,” he said, and he loved to hear her light giggle.

Yes. Taffy could endure whatever Fumus dealt out. Surely, he would endure anything if it meant he could continue living in this beautiful, chaotic, and peaceful world with the ones he cared about the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I have so many fics and oneshots to work on, but I wanted to throw together something with Taffy and Olive. The two of them seem so cute together. And you can't go wrong with some Fumus drama. :P 
> 
> Do not fear; I am working on the rest of Why? (maybe 3 chapters left or so?) and will have the finale for Family (sorry it's so late!) at some point. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support and patience with me! :) <3


End file.
